Merry Christmas Baby
by FriskyLilDemon
Summary: It’s Christmas Eve, Harry and Cho are set to get married tomorrow. What happens when Draco Malfoy shows up for his bachelor party? HD not HC!


Merry Christmas Baby  
  
By: Tiffany  
  
Pairings: Harry/Cho (Not for long I hate that bitch! ::Looks around innocently::) Harry/Draco (Yay) Ron/Blaise Hermione/Ginny  
  
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, Harry and Pansy are set to get married tomorrow. What happens when Draco Malfoy shows up for his bachelor party? H/D not H/C!!!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
This was not good. Harry Potter was having a really good Bachelor party when who decides to show up? Draco Malfoy of course, he marched right in Harry's basement like he owned the place!  
  
"What the bloody hell are you doing here Malfoy?!" Ron spat at him from his position on Blaise's lap who tsked him and told him to be nice. Draco smirked.  
  
"Well, Ron, I heard Harry was getting married on Christmas and was having a little bachelor party, so why not crash it? I brought a stripper if that's ok with you," he told him moving aside as a 'Hot' girl walked in.  
  
"Y-you can stay," Ginny Weasley piped up when she saw what the girl looked like. Hermione smack her arm.  
  
"Ginny!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What? I still love you but," she looks the stripper up and down, "You know." Hermione just laughed at shook her head.  
  
"Since when is it "Ron" Draco," Ron asked him sharply.  
  
"Since, oh now. Well Harry? Am I allowed?" Draco asked him taking a seat beside him despite. Harry sighed in frustration.  
  
"Whatever just stay the bloody hell away from me!" he implied moving away from him. Draco smiled yet again and settled in his seat.  
  
"Well, this is my best friend Anastacia and she told me she would like to strip at Harry Potter's Bachelor Party, so be being nice I decided to bring her along. This is her job and by word where she works she's quite good." Draco told them all. He nodded at Anastacia who nodded back.  
  
"I'll be singing "Merry Christmas Baby" by Christina Aguilera, and...uh yeah," she said as she climbed atop the pool table.  
  
"Go on Anna it'll be ok," Draco assured her. She began her performance.  
  
Should old acquaintance be forgot  
  
And never brought to mind  
  
Should old acquaintance be forgot  
  
In days of old lane time  
  
Oh, ooh  
  
Merry Christmas baby  
  
You sure did treat me nice, oh ooh, yeah, yeah  
  
Said uh, merry Christmas baby oh  
  
You sure did treat me nice, oh  
  
You gave me a diamond ring for Christmas  
  
Now I'm living in paradise, oh  
  
I'm, I'm feeling mighty fine  
  
Got good music on my radio  
  
(Yes you do child)  
  
Well I'm, I'm feeling mighty fine  
  
Got good music, music on my radio, oh  
  
(That's right)  
  
Well I, I wanna kiss you baby  
  
While we're standing underneath the mistletoe  
  
Santa came down the chimney  
  
About a half past three  
  
Left all these pretty presents  
  
That you, that you see before me, oh  
  
Merry Christmas baby, merry Christmas baby  
  
You sure been good to me, oh, oh ooh  
  
Well I, I haven't had a drink this morning  
  
But I'm, I'm lit up like a Christmas tree  
  
Christmas tree, oh ooh oh, oh yeah  
  
St. Nick came down the chimney  
  
About a half past three  
  
He left all these pretty presents  
  
That you see before me  
  
Merry Christmas baby  
  
You sure look good to me  
  
Ain't had a taste this morning  
  
But I'm all lit up like a Christmas tree, yeah  
  
Oh, oh, oh, ooh  
  
Merry Christmas baby  
  
You sure been good to me  
  
Anastacia climbed off the table clad in thong and bra. (A/N: Lol Ewers)  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
About an hour later Harry told everybody they should go home. When he suspected everyone had gone, he went upstairs to his living room to sit on his leather couch.  
  
'Way to go Harry, you're gay and here you are, marrying Cho Chang...a girl. Well that's really lovely. Maybe I should just, call it off or something and tell everyone I'm gay. Oh how would everyone react to that? The boy-who- lived-to-be-gay. Just peachy!. Not to mention Draco Malfoy at his Bachelor Party. For some reason that phrase from that song kept repeating itself.  
  
Should old acquaintance be forgot  
  
And never brought to mind  
  
Should old acquaintance be forgot  
  
In days of old lane time  
  
Well he did wonder that himself. He hadn't seen Draco in years. Not since...that night' Thinking about that night made blood surge through his body especially in a certain spot. 'That was...'Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a voice that gave him shivers, not bad ones either.  
  
"Hello, Harry," they said. Harry looked up to the face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Draco," he said with a nod of his head.  
  
"What would our dearest Harry be thinking about that would cause him to have his head back and eyes closed in which someone would assume clear bliss?" Draco asked him walking closer, making eye contact.  
  
"N-nothing," Harry stuttered.  
  
"Hmm, I see. So when did the choice to marry Cho come along?" he asked Harry.  
  
"Um, she proposed to me," he replied.  
  
"Oh, so accepted despite...certain facts?" Draco said coyly. Harry glared at him.  
  
"Well, it's not my choice when Ron goes and says yes for me and going off to tell everyone and Cho is so happy she's crying. And it's not like there was someone there who could make me say no," he gave him a pointed glare. Something flashed in Draco's eyes but was quickly covered up. Draco smiled.  
  
"Oh, I see. I was thinking about that night," He said going to stand in front of Harry, "Do you ever think about it?" Harry said nothing for a while before sighing in defeat.  
  
"All the time, how could I not? It was clearly the best day of my life. Only to be ruined by the person who made it the best day. Y-you told me you loved me and-and then you just run off saying some babble about Lucius and Voldemort. I- I cried for a long time you know. I was in love with you and still am as much as I regret it." He told him.  
  
"You know it was true. My father would've killed me literally. Voldemort would've killed him for killing the only way of getting close to you," he told him sitting beside him pushing a piece of hair behind his ear and Harry turned towards him, "Voldemort, the dent in your life," he continued, tracing his scar, "Now gone because of you."  
  
"I-I'm getting married to Cho" He said with what he thought was a stern voice but was exactly the opposite.  
  
"Harry, you just said you love me! And you know for a fact I love you back."  
  
"I-I can't just call it off do you know how horrible that would be?"  
  
"What's horrible is defying love Harry," Draco told him.  
  
"Do you have any idea what people would say?! What are we supposed to say? That we..."  
  
"We're in love."  
  
"They'll think it's a spur of the moment thing, Draco!"  
  
"You didn't care what people would think when you fucked me senseless in the Quidditch Showers," Draco said laughing although he was serious. Harry blushed deeply.  
  
"I-I wasn't about to get married then. I-"he was cut short however by Draco.  
  
"Well replace that situation with this. If you weren't about to get married would you still"  
  
"I-yes Draco I would."  
  
"There's your answer. You'll be married for years and suffering knowing the fact that you could've been with the one that you truly love. Don't get married just to make her happy, Harry, remember that night. Remember all the feelings you felt. How you felt when I let you down. That's how not only you will feel again but I will feel it."  
  
"I-I'm not sure-"Harry was cut short however when Draco gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Marry me, Harry. Marry me."  
  
"Wh-what about Lucius?" he asked Draco.  
  
Draco let his hand fall down lazily along Harry's chest landing on his thigh. Harry shuddered and locked eyes with Draco, his own eyes burning with all kinds of emotions. Draco identified them all in a second.  
  
Lust  
  
Fear  
  
Anger  
  
Concentration  
  
Sadness  
  
And there are the ones he was looking for, Love and acceptance. He smiled at Harry and leaned in close so his lips ghosted over Harry's.  
  
"He's gone too," he trailed off as hot air swam across Harry's lips, "Harry." he finished closing the distance. Harry trembled and gave into the kiss. As the kiss got more passionate Harry led Draco to his room. Clothes were thrown, screams were screamed, and climaxes were reached. (lol sorry that sentence humored me.)  
  
+*+*+*+*+  
  
Harry scooted closer to the warmth of whatever was stroking his face. He moaned as the other person slid their hand down his body and kissed his temple. Harry smiled and turned around in the arm that was now wrapped around his body, greeted with the face of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Good Morning babe," Draco said kissing Harry softly. Harry smiled shyly.  
  
"G'morning," he whispered tiredly. Harry scooted even closer to Draco, and Draco wrapped the white blankets tighter around them.  
  
"Go back to sleep it's only 4:30," Draco said soothingly. Harry nodded and buried his head in Draco's chest slowly falling into a deep sleep. Draco smiled and fell asleep also.  
  
+*+*+*+*+  
  
Harry woke up to the smell of food, something good. And also for two other reasons, the bed was empty, and the sound of a phone ringing. He slowly sat up in bed and picked it up.  
  
"Hullo?" he said tiredly.  
  
"Good Morning Harry!" said Cho's voice as she sang out the 'Good Morning' part, "I know it's our wedding day, and we're not supposed to talk or see each other but I need to hear you're voice to brighten up the day!" Harry heard a muffled snort, which he was most positively Draco.  
  
"What was that I didn't hear you," Cho asked.  
  
"I said 'Oh'," he replied pulling on his discarded boxers that he found out on the deck. 'Wow, were anxious' he thought to himself.  
  
"Harry, why aren't you happy to be talking to me?"  
  
"I'm happy-", Another muffled snort. Harry was going to get Draco back, he thought as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"I'm just tired s'all," he lied.  
  
"Well, that's understandable," Cho said as Harry entered the kitchen where Draco was sitting on the counter laughing. Harry glared and jumped up beside him. Draco's face got serious. 'Tell her' he mouthed. Harry looked uncertain.  
  
"Cho, there's something really important I have to tell you." Harry said getting nods of encouragement from Draco.  
  
"W-what's wrong Har-Bear?" she asked him. Draco made a face at the name and busted out laughing.  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Oh that? That's a friend." Draco glared.  
  
"Oh, well then what's wrong?"  
  
"I-hold on a second." He told her putting her on hold.  
  
"Draco, I can't do this it's too hard!" He exclaimed hunching his back. Draco pulled him close(aww).  
  
"Harry, babe, just tell her. And if no one agrees, we'll run away. To Paris, I've always wanted to go there."  
  
"I, oh fine!" and with a burst of braveness he picked undid hold and said "Cho, we can't get married."  
  
"What?! Why?!"  
  
"I'm- ::A nod from Draco:: I'm in love with someone else." Silence. More Silence. Harry suffering. Draco laughing.  
  
"Fine, ::sniff:: just fine. I ::Hiccup:: hope you have a nice ::Hiccup:: hunny ::hiccup:: moon. And I ::Hiccup:: hope you get her preg ::Hiccup:: nant the first time you have sex." This time Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Don't think that'll be happening hun."  
  
"And why ::Hiccup:: not?"  
  
"She's a He." A gasp. A thump. No tone. Draco smiled.  
  
"That went well." ....................Like? Hate? Wanna kill me for making something so stupid? All choices are welcome. 


End file.
